Traditional message threading models rely on simple sorting mechanisms to present posts within a discussion thread to a user. For example, a user can sort the posts by “oldest first” or “newest first” so that the discussion thread represents a timeline of posts. However, these techniques are suboptimal since they do not provide the user a concise snapshot of the content within the discussion thread. For example, it may be difficult to simultaneously understand the history of the discussion thread and review new posts in the discussion thread.
There is therefore a need for improved techniques to debug in a production environment.